Love's the Best Weapon
by smiles811998
Summary: What happens when Neji Hyuuga meets a mystrous girl? Their clans aren't near friends, and he might be falling for her! Will the Hokage come into play some how? Do these teens have a chance, or is there fate decided for them! Read to find out!
1. Prologue: A Skilled Shinobi

Heyy guys. I know I should update my other story, but I felt the need to have one with Neji in it. After reading it you'll probably know who the mystery person is. I think I tried to hard making it for sure you wouldn't know, giving it away in the end. Feel free to guess! Oh, and if you don't think it gives it away, please say so :D Well, I hope you enjoy! **DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own D:**

Prologue: A Skilled Shinobi

I sighed to myself, think about what I got myself into this time. Sure, it was a mission, but I didn't have to take it. I crept out side the Heiki grounds. They were a small clan, living on the border of the leave village. They were weapon specialists, and they didn't like trespassers. I had a simple mission, one that shouldn't be hard at all. Yet somehow, I found myself regretting taking it. All I had to do, is see if they were making any new weapons. _If they're weapon specialists for the leaf,_ I thought, _Why don't I just go when it's day time? Somethings wrong here. _I didn't get to think for long, for I was at my destination. The building at the back edge of the clan's land.

I tried to stay focus, but my mind couldn't help but wander. _I wonder why the Hyuuga clan want's to know about these weapons so bad. It would be easier to wait till the whole village finds out. Also, it wouldn't start arguments between tribes. _I snapped back into reality. I saw a light on in the house I needed to investigate. Da_ng it! I can't get caught. _I stepped back into the shadows, and made sure to keep an eye on the moving figure.

The figure moved into the field behind the house, and took out a mace. It was a huge mace, the head was about the size of the figure's. The chain was about a foot and a half long. I moved closer to the person as he stared spinning it. As he spun it, he moved his arm around, as if he was blocking kuni or shuriken. He stopped spinning it, and let it fall to the ground.

He disapeared, but not for long. He came back with dragging another figure. He messed around with it for awhile, and then it started moving by it's self. He clapped twice, and it stopped. He did the same thing a couple time, and placed the things in a circle. He stepped in the middle of the circle, and clapped three times. They all started coming for him. I tried hard not to gasp, but I managed. He had the mace, and started spinning it again.

He moved swiftly, and dodged dodged every attack. He after about ten minutes just dodging, he started to take out the things he was fighting. Five minutes later they were all on the ground. In pieces. He started picking them up, and moved them into the shadows. He looked around, making sure no one saw that. Thankfully he didn't notice me, and moved back into the house. I stayed there for awhile yet, and then started for the Hyuuga grounds again.


	2. Chapter 1: Nothing Goes Unnoticed

Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I spent an hour in total looking stuff up for this, so I really hope it's correct. I, of course, made some stuff up though. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Enjoy :D

Chapter One:

Nothing Goes Unnoticed

I walked into my room around one o'clock. I got into bed, and tried not to think about the shadow I saw. Their movements were so smooth, but what else would you expect? They were weapon masters. Once sleep consumed me, I didn't think about what I saw last night, instead what would face me in the morning.

I was part of the branch house. Meaning that I was practically a slave, or guard. Being part of the branch house meant you were giving a mark when the next heir turned three. It was cursed seal, and it gave the main house the option of destroying brain cells with a hand seal. They could also cause great pain, which stopped most branch members from doing anything about it.

I never wanted to except the fact I was going to be bossed around. To do something about it, I started teaching myself the techniques that only the main house gets to learn. I knew rotation, but that's about it. The others were harder, and I didn't have anyone to practice with.

I knew I failed my mission, and I knew that I would be punished. I didn't want to think about

that, but I couldn't help it. _Maybe the shadow will allow me to escape the pain that awaits. _I though, trying to believe it. It didn't take long for the morning to come, and when it did, I shot out of bed. I got dressed, and started walking to the kitchen. My mother was standing by the sink, with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Is everything ok Mother?" I asked, taking a seat at the table.

"I guess so, except for maybe not knowing what my son is doing in the middle of the night!" She said, as she brought me my meal. I sighed, I should've seen that coming.

"I'm sorry mother, when I got the mission I had to leave. There wasn't time to tell you, and I wouldn't want to wake you up anyways." It was my mothers turn to sigh.

"Your uncle should really take it easier on you." I looked up from my breakfast, with a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean easier on me? At least they're giving me a chance of showing what I'm made of! You know that I should be lucky for that!" My mother looked down, and didn't speak.

My father was born a couple seconds after my Uncle Hiashi. It was for that reason that he was put in the branch house, and my uncle in the main house. My father hated his fate, but he couldn't find a way to other turn it. He dealt with it his whole life, but his hate for the main family got stronger.

I never understood his hate, until one day. Uncle got sick of his brothers hate, and used his curse mark for punishment. It brought huge pain to his head, but the hate didn't last long. My uncle had killed the head ninja of Kumogakure saving my cousin, Hinata. Kumogakure demanded my uncles body, or war would start.

The head of the Hyuuga clan had an idea. Since he had twins, one in each house, it chanced the whole affair. They brought up killing my father, and giving them his body instead of my uncles. My uncle thought that was a poor idea, but my father made sure it would happen. My mother looked at me. She must of thought of the affair too because she looked sad, almost depressed.

"I know Neji, but with the academy during the day, he should know that you need a break. He can't be giving a mission of his own every night. You need to rest more."

"I'm fine mother, seriously. It's no big deal. I get plenty of sleep." After that was said, I yawn. Probably the biggest yawn in the world. My mother gave me a I-told-you-so look, and walked back to the sink. I looked at the clock and jumped off the ground.

"Where are you going? You don't have to leave until seven." I grabbed my coat and paused to answer her.

"I have to meet with Uncle Hiashi. I'll be back later today." After that, I walked out the door, not letting her respond.

I made it to my uncles house in a minute or two. I nocked on the door, and Hanabi answered it. Hanabi was my uncles second daughter, the first being Hinata. She smiled, and I gave her a slight bow.

"My father is waiting in his office for you." I bowed again, and started for the office. I passed Hinata on the way, and gave her the same bow I gave to Hanabi. I tried not to grimace when I look at Hinata. It's not like she did anything to make me dislike her. It's just that on her third birthday, I was given my curse mark. I walked passed without any other greeting.

Once I was in the office, I found out that my uncle wasn't in a good mood.

"Good morning uncle." I said with a bow, then walked to the seat next to his desk. I sat down, and he responded.

"To you too. Now, what did you find out last night?" _Just like him,_ I thought, _only worrying about the missions._

"Nothing much, for there was someone still up in the house. I couldn't get in to find anything, but I did see something strange." He nodded for me to continue. "There was a man out practicing."

"At midnight?" My uncle asked, I nodded in respond. "Continue." I did just that.

"The man was using a mace, a really big one. The maces head was almost as big as the persons. He worked well with it, they manged block out five other figures. Then he crushed them, witch leads me to think they were wood dummies." My uncle sat there for awhile, thinking I guess.

"Very well, your dismissed." I nodded and got up. I passed Hinata on the way again, but this time I could escape without words.

"Neji-sempai , did you have breakfast at home?" I tried to smile, but I don't think it worked.

"Yes Hinata-chan. I got breakfast. Are you joining the academy soon?" She smiled, and nodded.

"Next year." I nodded slowly. I just entered this year, making me the oldest person in my grade. Her joining next year would make her the youngest. It started about a month ago, and in another eleven, my cousin would be in it too.

"Cool, I'm sure you'll love it. I have to get going, see you around." Hinata nodded, and I bowed slightly. Then I took off for the academy.


	3. Sorry!

**Hey guys, sorry about the loooong wait for me to update my story. I know I'm bad at the whole updating thing, and that I should get better or not write fanfiction. I should of posted this like 2 months ago, but I didn't . . . Well you probably figured this but I'm on summer break. And summer means no one to one laptop program is going on, meaning I don't have anywhere grand to write, and when I want to write, someone else is on the computer. Wow, sorry for that awful sentence. Anyways once school starts I promise to update in a week or two. So again sorry about that wait, and if you wanted to make me feel better, you could comment where you think my story should go! That would help me get out next chapters faster. Well, I love you all a lot for waiting!  
><strong>

** Much much muchhhh love, Smiles :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, It's Smiles811998.

I just want to tell you guys that this story isn't working for me. I really hate to do this to those of you reading it, but I just can't write it anymore.

I've stopped following Naruto and It's not where my heart is anymore.

I want to thank all of you guys for support, It's really made me happy. Oh, and I guess, if any of you want, I'll put the story up for adoption. If you would like to continue it, just pm and it's yours.

Much Love 3

~Smiles811998


End file.
